The Fall of Cthulhu
The Fall of Cthulhu is published by Boom! Studios. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Fall of Cthulhu: Nemesis #3: 17 Jun 2009 Current Issue :Fall of Cthulhu: Nemesis #4: 22 Jul 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Cy Morgan' - Graduate student at Miskatonic University. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Arkham' - Sleepy New England college town in Essex County, Massachusetts. Home to Miskatonic University. - WikiPedia *'Miskatonic University' - WikiPedia Recent Storylines The Fall of Cthulhu: Nemesis #4 The Fall of Cthulhu: Nemesis #3 The Fall of Cthulhu: Nemesis #2 The Fall of Cthulhu: Nemesis #1 Past Storylines Apocalypse Godwar The Gray Man Issues #11-14. The Gathering Issues #6-10. The Fugue Issues #0-5. Collections *'The Fall of Cthulhu, vol. 1: The Fugue' - Collects #0-5. "Cy is an ordinary guy with a beautiful fiancee — until his uncle's suicide changes his life forever. Consumed with discovering the motive behind his relative's sudden and painful death, he finds notes and scribblings about a nonsense word he doesn't recognize... Cthulhu. Obsessed, he seeks out answers to questions he should have never asked. A horrifying glimpse into a modern day Lovecraftian world filled with nightmares and excursions into Lovecraft's Dreamlands!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506192 *'The Fall of Cthulhu, vol. 2: The Gathering' - Collects #6-10. "A war is brewing as the Dreamlands is in upheaval and Mister Arkham plots his strategy on Earth. With only mankind standing in the way of a godwar, players and pawns move into place, choose new allegiances, and struggle with their role in Mister Arkham's plans for universal domination. Who will survive?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506494 *'The Fall of Cthulhu, vol. 3: The Gray Man' - Collects #11-14. "Arkham's Sheriff Raymond Dirk hunts for a killer called the Gray Man! Teaming the mysterious young woman Lucifer, the Sheriff and his unlikely ally search for the elusive Gray Man, and find themselves the hunted rather than the hunters. Can they stop the Gray Man in time or will the Cthulhu cultists have their way? Will the final showdown between the Gray Man and Lucifer over the fate of mankind consume us all? And what horrible price has the Sheriff paid to tip the balance in our favor?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506508 *'Fall of Cthulhu, vol. 4: Godwar' - Collects Godwar #1-4. "The final conflict between the Elder Gods and all of humanity reaches its climax, and the Earth hangs in the balance." - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506575 *'Fall of Cthulhu, vol. 5: Apocalypse' - Collects Apocalypse #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1934506931 *'Fall of Cthulhu, vol. 6: Nemesis' - Collects Nemesis #1-4. "An epic origin story revealing the secret history behind Nyarlathotep's favorite companion. The fight for Atlantis continues as a weary king exposes sycophants who pray to the Old Ones. Their dissent and aggression mounting. The Crawling Chaos must be stopped." - WorldCat - ISBN 193450694X *'Fall of Cthulhu Omnibus' - Collects #0-14, Godwar #1-4, Apocalypse #1-4, Nemesis #1-4. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Michael Alan Nelson. Artist/Creator: Jean-Jacques Dzialowski. Cthulhu created by H. P. Lovecraft. Publishing History First published in 2007. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 26 Feb 2008 - Dread Media - Episode 26 (Interview with Michael Alan Nelson) (audio) * 31 Jan 2007 - Cthulhu Returns – An Interview with Michael Alan Nelson Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Horror